


Art for Right By Your Side

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fantasy, M/M, Winter, Wolf!Cas, creature!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean Winchester knows he's supposed to stay away from the river that serves as an enchanted barrier to the forbidden forest where the monsters live. After a fight with his father, he finds himself there anyhow, and discovers some new and unexpected friends.





	Art for Right By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I - as always - attempted to bite off more than I can chew and this is the first of two Destiel Reverse Bangs.
> 
> I had the pleasure of working with [sconesandtextingandmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder) \- they chose my whimsical art piece of Dean and Wolf! Cas and made this fantastic story for it: [Right By Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804156)
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, as hard as some parts were, so please, enjoy!
> 
> As always, the tags above reflect the artwork, not the whole of the story. But I know you're gonna love it - I did! :D

The first image I made was this one, and I have no idea where it came from! You'll note that it is devoid of all my usual hatching which was 1 - really hard for me and 2 - an attempt to throw people off the scent because my style is pretty distinctive and heavy on the hatchwork, tending to get dark in form (though not content) at times.

 

Continuing that non hatchwork and heavy ink style was REALLY hard, but I think i pulled it off:

This picture in particular was REALLY REALLY hard for me to refrain from adding my usual style to... so every time i look at it, it feels lacking, but i still like it. Getting their expressions and body language right in this second piece was difficult, but i was going for shy and unsure and I think i pulled it off. What do you think?

The last piece is simply the title image/breaker - but since the breaker is literally the same piece WITHOUT the text, i'm only going to put up the one. I thought this came out adorably :D

I don't have any fancy Wip thing, but here's what the pics all looked like before i drew them on my tablet. Each of these was drawn with whatever materials i had handy (while i was at work), so that meant pencil, ballpoint pen, and 2 different colored markers.


End file.
